<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Impromptu Assistance by mewrose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814906">Impromptu Assistance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewrose/pseuds/mewrose'>mewrose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Misguided!PT AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Mementos (Persona 5), MisguidedPT!AU, Role Reversal, something weird is going on</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:00:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewrose/pseuds/mewrose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jose had just been intending to drive around Mementos and study humans. But as soon as he got to this world, it turned out someone needed his help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Misguided!PT AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Impromptu Assistance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dim tunnels of Mementos stretched onward, broken occasionally by the creeping, indistinct forms of Shadows and occasional gusts of wailing wind. There was a feeling of waiting here, some great power lurking and biding its time until it’s prey fell into its reach.</p><p>The stillness was suddenly broken by the loud rev of an engine, and then a pale blue car burst out of nowhere into the tunnels, trailing golden star-shaped balloons. The childlike figure in its driver’s seat was highly out of place here, he and all his belongings seeming to radiate a brightness that pushed back the gloom and made a bubble of light and warmth for himself. </p><p>The Shadows and whatever formless force out there seemed not to know what to do with this dazzling being, his very existence confounding them. He was not a human, nor a Shadow, nor anything they could name. He was so incomprehensible that they could do nothing against him, so they were forced to leave him alone.</p><p>Jose hardly noticed the unknown entity. He was too focused on the feeling he had chased here, and he paused his car to check it. <i>Yes,</i> the feel of humanity was strong here! In this place that was so shaped by the cognitions of humans, he was sure to learn more about them! A grin spread across his almost-human face at the thought of all that he might learn here.</p><p>He was about to start up his car again when a feeling stopped him. Something was approaching, something looking for him. Curious, he paused and waited, looking around the red-and-black tunnels.</p><p>After a few moments, he spotted something different: a small spot of blue light, tracing an erratic path towards him. As it got closer, the light resolved into the shape of a glowing butterfly, it’s wings beating somewhat jerkily as it struggled closer.</p><p>Deciding to give it a hand, he turned his car and drove towards it, then stopped in time for the butterfly to collapse on his head. Immediately he realized the butterfly was a message, sent by the mister that That Person had appointed in charge of his room.</p><p>
  <i>I pray that this message reaches you, for time is short, and my strength nearly gone. A false god has sealed me away and corrupted the guide I sent to aid the Trickster, so they now act to the benefit of the false god.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I know it is not your role, but I must ask your assistance nevertheless. You are my last hope. Please find the other Wild Card, who has yet to awaken, and aid him as best you can. If he can not stop the false god, then I fear humanity as we know it will be lost forever.</i>
</p><p>As soon as the message was conveyed, the butterfly collapsed into a burst of glittering motes and quickly dissipated. Jose sat still for a moment, thinking over the request. His mission was to study humans, not to interfere with them. But if this false god managed to end humanity, then there would be no humans to study. And when he thought of it that way, then of course he had to help!</p><p>Jose smiled and turned his car towards the highest levels of Mementos, where the presence of humans felt strongest. It might take him some time to figure out which human felt like a Wild Card and then bring him into Mementos to talk, but he was sure he could do it. The mister was counting on him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, this AU was born from a bunch of wild speculation in the Discord server for an excellent P5 fic called "marigolds." This is going to be a series of one-shots written whenever my co-creators or I get an idea for a new scene in this AU. :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>